


I miss You

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is tired of missing her, even when they are in the same room</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of fluff Olicity, so I wrote this. Hope you like it and comment! Sorry if there's any mistakes, still learning!!

“I miss you” When Oliver speaks his voice is so soft and low that Felicity isn’t even sure she had heard him. So she turns around from her computer to look at him, still sharpening his arrows, the question in her eyes very clear “ I miss you” he repeats for her, and this time, he looks up at her

“How can you miss me? I’m right here” She gives him a half smile

“I know but..” Oliver takes a deep breath, trying to form the words in his mind “I barely see you anymore, we used to see each other practically all day, every day, in the company, and then here, and now…” he sighs “ I miss that”

What he doesn’t say is that he misses her, not his EA at queen Consolidated, not his partner in the Arrow business, he misses her, their closeness, their little moments together, one hand on her shoulder, one reassuring look, he misses his Felicity. But he can’t say that to her, not now, because she isn’t his anymore.

“ I thought you would be glad” she says with the same half smile of earlier, but he looks at her confused “well, I know it was your family’s company, and that you would love to take it back, but you didn’t like your job as CEO, it made you miserable from 8 to 5, and the city is been quiet lately, so yeah, I thought you would be glad..” he stares at her, amazed at how well she knows him and can’t help a smile

He stands up and takes the few steps until he is in front of her, and with one hand cups her check, caressing her with his thumb, before he speaks again

“I didn’t say I missed the work” he simply says, leaving her speechless

“Oh” is all that she can reply, she doesn’t know what to say, because if she says the truth, she misses him, a lot, but he has spent months driving her away and now she doesn’t even know where they stand, she is in some short of relationship with Ray, but even though she still think of him 24/7, somehow Oliver is under her skin, and she doesn’t know how to shake him.

She puts her hand on his on her check, grabbing it and squeezing it

“I miss you too Oliver” he smiles at her

“I love the sound of my name when you say it” he says, barely a whisper, his words taking her by surprise “ I know it’s silly but, the way you say it, so soft, so warm… it makes me feel.. I don’t know, better, like I can be a better man” she stoop up beside him, and placed her other hand upon her heart

“You are a good man” he sighs

“ I’ll never be…” he stops mid sentence, what was happening with him tonight? All the things he never thought he could tell her are escaping through his mouth before passing for his mind, he wonders if this is what Felicity feels in her ramblings

“You’ll never be what?” her brows furrow

“I’ll never be good enough”

“Oliver, you’re making me nervous, good enough for what?” He isn’t t sure if he should tell her that, it would be too selfish, but on the other hand, he was never capable of lying to her

“For you, I’ll never deserve you, I’ll never be worthy of you” he breaths out, closing her eyes not wanting to see a look of anger on her face. That’s when he feels both of her hands on his face

“Oliver, open your eyes” she commands and he obliges, looking at her his heart misses a beat, because it isn’t anger what is waiting for him, it is warm, and understanding “The only thing you need to do to 'deserve me' ” She rolled her ayes at the words while making the quotation marks with her hands before placing them in his chest “The only thing I need of you, is for you to love me, that’s all I ever wanted” with her words she watches as his eyes lighten up, like a boy’s the Christmas morning

“But what about Ray?” he hates himself for ask, but he has to

“I’ve tried to be with him,” she admits “but the truth is, I can’t be with him as he wants me to if I’m thinking of you all the time” She looks down, as if she was embarrassed, but he tilts her chin with his hand

“Felicity, these past weeks had been hell, I know it was all my fault, and that I messed it up more times that I can count, I know that, and I’m sorry” he looks at her, all his walls down, and she can see the regret, but also the devotion in his eyes  “But you are the best thing that has happened to me and I... I can’t do it anymore, I can’t breathe without you"

She gasps at his words, but then his lips are on her, taking them fiercely, his hands wounded around her waist, pulling her flush against him, her hands are around his neck, her body pressed to his in what seems like a dream. When their lips part looking for air, she is flustered, and so beautiful it takes his breath away, but not as much as when she finally speaks

“I love you Oliver” he smiles against her mouth, happy for the first time in.. oh so long, but that's Felicity for him, she is his happiness, his light, she's his _everything_

“You can’t imagine how much I love you” he whispers against her mouth right before taking her lips on his once again.

 

 

 


End file.
